


E-Boys

by orphan_account



Category: Tik Tok Boys
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Smut, Tik Tok, but im not doing any wattpad shit, cute smut, dont hate me i might not like tik tok but these boys are attractive, gentle smut, in progress, no beta we die like men, possibly cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a random collection of stories with some very attractive boys.
Relationships: Bluesdank/Reader, Bryce Hall/Reader, Chase Hudson/Reader, Henry Morten/Reader, Jaden Hossler/Reader, Kio Cyr/Reader, Noen Eubanks/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	1. You're Babey (Chase Hudson/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! If you're here, you've obviously been searching for a while for some good e boy smut. I don't blame you. Enjoy!

You were giggling so hard you thought you might start crying.  
  
Chase was sitting on the couch, looking at you like you were an alien. "I'm...what?"  
  
"You're babey," you said, snorting with laughter, nearly falling off the couch at his confused expression. Your boyfriend made several odd faces trying to figure out what the hell you'd just said, and each one made you laugh harder.  
  
"What does that even mean?" he asked. You were laughing too hard to respond, and it took a minute for you to calm down enough to speak. "It means you're cute. Adorable. I don't know, it just means like...If you saw a cute little puppy, you might say 'he's babey.'"  
Chase started to smile as you struggled not to laugh at how adorable he was. Before you knew it, he had pulled you into his lap. He booped your nose. "No. You're babey."  
You blushed a little, covering your nose and swatting his hand away. "Am not." Chase grinned mischievously. You yelped as he suddenly flopped you down on the couch, laying his head on your chest and looking at you with those eyes. "Are too."  
You noticed how close his lips were to yours, and you couldn't help looking down at them. Chase noticed with another of his signature mischievous grins, and leaned forward, pressing his lips to yours softly. He bumped noses with you, and you giggled before cupping his cheeks in your hands (which were small, compared to his) and pulling him back to you. The kiss started out innocent enough- sweet and gentle, and filled with laughter stopped by the press of your lips on his. But as he propped himself up on his knee, sliding his hands to your waist and then gently trailing his fingers up and down your thighs, you bit his bottom lip lightly. You knew full well that would get him going, but that was the point.  
Chase's hands slid upwards, pushing up the edge of your- well, his- hoodie, ghosting his fingers over your ribs. Your arms moved from his face and traveled down his back. You idly traced small patterns all the way down before tugging the edge of his shirt up and over his head. Your soft hands wandered the exposed skin, tracing the lines of his abs and running your nails down his spine, light enough to leave no scratches. Your legs hooked around his waist as he pulled your hoodie off of you, attaching his lips to your neck and collarbone. He was soft and sweet for a time, but then you felt his sharp canines scrape against your skin, and you unwittingly pushed up into the warm wetness of his tongue on your skin. You buried your fingers in his hair, tugging a little bit until his lips returned to yours, and he wrapped his arms around you to pull you up. Now, you were straddling his hips, pulled tight to his chest as he returned his mouth to your shoulders to lick the little bite marks he'd left. You could feel him hardening, pressing up into your thighs. His name was out of your mouth before you even had time to fix your breathy voice.  
"Chase..."  
His thumbs hooked in the waistband of your tiny shorts, undoing the drawstring with dexterous fingers. Fingers you adored for very good reason. You shifted your legs to allow him to pull them off of you. You were left in your bra and underwear, and since he had kicked off his sweatpants while lifting you into his lap, he was left only in his boxers. The TV was forgotten, but the changing lights from different scenes reflected on your skin in the late evening light streaming through the blinds. Chase couldn't stop his hands from roaming- it wasn't his fault they wanted to memorize every last bit of skin, every curve. You almost wanted to move his hands away when they brushed over the faint stretch marks on your upper thighs, but you knew he didn't care, and you were utterly comfortable with him.  
He unclipped your bra and pulled it off your shoulders. You got up from his lap long enough for you to pull off your underwear, and for him to do the same. You watched him shyly, waiting for a moment before moving to join you. But he got impatient, and pulled you by the waist into his lap. "Chase...I..."  
You missed his reply, as his face was buried in your shoulder- as confident as he was with other people, he got embarrassed sometimes. You didn't mind though, because it was rather cute to see his pink-dusted cheeks as he pulled his face away to meet your eyes. You didn't need to wait for a response, though, and you bit your lip as you sank down onto him. You closed your eyes to keep yourself in check, but not before you saw him let his head fall back before tucking it back into your shoulder. His hands gripped your hips firmly- not hard enough to hurt you, but enough to guide your hips up and back down to meet his. You were trying your hardest to hold back your breathless moans when he nudged your nose with his, tilting your face down to meet his lips. He broke from the kiss to utter a soft, "God, I love you" before kissing you again, stealing your breath. You had lost your focus and were no longer moving, so you gasped into the kiss as he thrusted upward gently. As he picked up his pace, you let your head fall back, and he started planting kisses on the column of your neck. You began to move your hips again to meet his hips, making colors explode in your vision as he hit every spot in you that you didn't know you had. It was ten minutes of this- pure love and passion, and a feeling, a heat low in your stomach threatening to burst. His plush lips were everywhere- your neck, your lips, your cheeks, and one small one on your forehead as your panting breaths mixed with his low, quiet whines and groans.  
"Chase, Chase..." you chanted like a mantra as his thrusts started to falter, his high fast approaching. His nails dug into your back as his toes curled, and he started to mutter incoherently. "God, fuck, please, please don't stop, Y/N, oh, fuck, don't stop don't stop don't stop-" His words were cut off by a low groan that mingled with your soft moan, muffled in his shoulder, as the two of you climaxed together.  
He was breathless for a second before pulling out, and you laid your head on his chest, your breathing slowly returning to normal. He stroked your hair as he peppered your face with kisses, soft and happy. "I love you," you heard him mutter softly, tiredly, and you looked up, seeing the pink glow of the sunset painting his face and hair with a color that looked like pure love.  
"I love you too...babey."  
Chase started to laugh, and you joined him, leaning forward to kiss his smiling mouth again.


	2. It's Too Cold (Jaden Hossler/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let y'all know, I love Bryce. I just came up with a name, and didn't realize until after it was halfway done that y'all would probably think it was Bryce Hall. It's NOT. It's just a random dude.

The door to your apartment shut quietly behind you as you ran out into the night. You had only a small bag with you, you weren't even wearing shoes, and all you were wearing was a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. It was cold, maybe forty degrees, and it was raining. The drops were icy as they hit your bare skin, and they burned when they touched the bruises, the stinging slap mark, the part on your lips that had busted open when he'd hit you.  
Your boyfriend, Bryce Smithton. He'd never seemed like the mean type when you were first dating. A little aggressive, maybe-possessive, definitely. At first, you'd thought the way he got so jealous and angry when you talked to boys was hot. But after a while, it grew old. And you started to hate it when he said he didn't want you hanging out with your best friend Jaden anymore. But you'd bit your tongue, only talking to Jaden when he wasn't around, because he was good to you, and sweet most of the time.  
The first time he'd hit you, it had only been a slap. You'd called him a dick and he'd whipped around, quick as a flash, and slapped you in the face, making your head jerk to the side. His eyes had widened as he took in what he'd done, and he apologized immediately, but you could sense something off in his "sincere" apology.  
It had only progressed from there. You'd wanted to leave for a while, but you couldn't- he was always there. And anytime you pissed him off, or said something to him when he was annoyed, or got caught talking to someone you weren't supposed to, he hit you, or kicked you, or slapped you. Today, it had been that you dropped a plate, cutting your finger on the porcelain, and bled on the carpet. He had beat the shit out of you for that, disregarding that you were still bleeding and instead opting to make you bleed more.  
But now, he was in the bedroom, on an important call for work, and you saw your chance. You couldn't grab anything from the room, not even your phone, which was charging on your bedside table, and so you were left with only the small bag of clothes you had hidden in a cabinet in the kitchen. Bryce had the car keys, so you'd have to run. You had managed to grab a house key, and you slipped it in between your fingers, just in case he followed you.  
You started to sprint, trying to get as far away as you could before he noticed your absence. After about five minutes of running, you tried to think of a place to go. Your friend's house? No, that would be the first place he looked. Your parents were away on vacation, and you didn't have a key, so that was out of the question. Different places ran through your mind as your feet pounded against the rough concrete of the sidewalk, following a path you didn't realize you were on until you started to recognize the street you were on.  
_Jaden._  
Of course your subconscious would lead you on the way to his place. Jaden was your best friend, yes- he'd been there for you since you were in middle school, yes- but there was more to it. Jaden had been the one you'd really wanted when you started dating Bryce. He'd been the one who took you to homecoming freshman year, and that was when you'd realized you were in love with him, as he stood on your porch in that suit and stared at you like you were his world.  
You started to run faster, knowing now you would make it to somewhere safe, and caring, and warm. Even if Bryce noticed you were gone that moment, you would be at Jaden's before he could get past your street. And it was unlikely he'd check there before you could find a place to hide- as far as he knew, you and Jaden didn't talk anymore.  
The concrete scuffed your feet, hurting them, and the rain had you soaked through and shivering like crazy, but you knew you'd be safe with Jaden, and that drove you to keep going even if your fingers and toes felt like they were made of ice. You started to cry as his house came into view, the porch light on and his car in the driveway. It shocked you that you had remained calm until now, with all you'd been through.  
You were panting for breath by the time you reached his driveway, and your feet were likely bleeding. You were shivering so hard, you accidentally bit your lip too hard and re-opened the wound there from Bryce's fist. You stumbled up to the door and knocked, dropping your small bag.  
Jaden opened the door almost immediately, and was about to smile at you when you looked up at him, and he saw the bruises. He took in your whole appearance- bare feet, soaked clothes, bruised face, busted lip- and asked, "What the hell?" You were crying too hard to say anything other than "Bryce" before falling into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. He pulled you close as everything clicked into place. The way you acted around Bryce, the bruises you covered with makeup that he could almost always find, faintly hidden underneath your concealer. The way you only talked to him while Bryce was at work. He couldn't help but squeeze you tighter, knowing what you'd been through.  
He pulled away, checking you all over for more bruises. "Are you okay? Any broken bones? God, you're freezing. It's too cold for shorts. Here," he said, yanking his sweater over his head and helping you into it. The sleeves swamped your arms, and the hem nearly covered your shorts. It left him shirtless, and his skin was warm against your bruised cheek as you curled into him, sobbing. "Oh, God, Y/N, why didn't you tell me?" He murmured into your hair. He pulled away again to examine your bruises in the porch light. They were ugly and purple- one splotched across your cheek, the skin in the center split open and bleeding, another on your jaw. He looked closely at your busted lip, wondering aloud if it would need stitches, and examined the cut on your forehead from when you'd fell and hit your head on the counter.  
That was when he noticed you were staring at him, and his lips, and he realized how close he was to a pair of lips that he had very much wanted to kiss for a long time.  
A car door slammed behind you, and dread filled your heart, making your throat constrict.  
"What the fuck are you doing?"  
You curled tight into Jaden, not wanting to face Bryce. "I don't know, Bryce. Probably running from you," Jaden spat, venom in his tone.  
"Get in the fucking car, Y/N. We're going home."  
"No." your voice was muffled in Jaden's chest as you gripped him tight, like a scared child to her mother's legs.  
"The fuck did you say?"  
You gathered your courage to say what you needed to say, turning but only taking a few steps away from Jaden.  
"I said no. You treat me like shit, and beat me, and keep me from going anywhere, and I'm done, Bryce! I'm done! I'm not gonna stay with you! You're a fucking monster!"  
Bryce took a few steps towards you, clenching his fist and cocking his arm back. "I don't remember asking you if you fucking wanted to."  
You braced yourself for the blow-  
But it never came. You heard an angry yell, a grunt of pain, and the slap of a fist against skin. Jaden stood in front of you, his fists clenched with fury and his knuckles red. Bryce was doubled over before him, hand to his face. "Fuck!" he yelled, before swinging at Jaden. His knuckles connected with Jaden's jaw, but he was skinnier than Jaden, and had less muscle, so it barely fazed him. Jaden drove his fist into Bryce's stomach, hard, and kicked him over before climbing on top of him and beating the shit out of him til his face was a bloody pulp. "YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER, YOU FUCKING MONSTER! YOU HEAR ME?!" he screamed at Bryce as he climbed off of him, thinking Bryce was down for the count. Bryce groaned as he tried to stand, stumbling. "LEAVE!" Jaden yelled, advancing towards Bryce, and to your surprise, Bryce obeyed.  
You started to cry again, heart still racing. Jaden's face softened and he ran for you, scooping you into his arms and holding you tight to his chest. He muttered comforting words- you couldn't quite tell what he was saying, but his voice was soothing-  
And then you heard it clear as day. "I love you."  
Your crying slowed as you looked up at him in shock. He reddened. "I'm sorry, now probably isn't the time-"  
"Jaden...I love you too. I always have. You were the one I wanted, not Bryce, and I made some stupid decisions, but the bottom line is that I love you too, Jaden, so much."  
He cupped your cheeks in his large hands. "Is this okay?" he asked softly, nervously. You answered him with a gentle press of your lips to his. It hurt, but it was so, so worth it. He tasted like mint from the gum he was always chewing, and rain. Jaden pulled you close to him, holding you like you would float away if he wasn't careful, like you were food and he was starving. You were still trying hard to breathe after crying so much, but he smoothed your tears away with his thumbs and held you close. He picked you up gently, holding you against his chest, and carried you inside, setting you down softly on the couch. He took your bag upstairs and then went off into the kitchen, grabbing band-aids and running a washcloth under warm water, wringing it out. The muscles in his arms stood out now that he was shirtless, and your eyes wandered over his body. Now that you felt safe, and knew how he felt...you let yourself forget about the earlier events, if just for a while.  
Jaden wiped the blood from your lip with the washcloth and cleaned your cheek and forehead. It stung, but you let him, because you trusted him and trusted that he'd never hurt you. He bandaged the cuts, as well as a few stray ones over your arms and legs from running through the bushes behind your apartment while escaping from Bryce. Not every one needed a band-aid, but there was one from a rosebush that he hadn't noticed yet.  
Mainly because it was just under the hem of your shorts.  
Shyly, you got his attention and pulled them up. The cut was just below where your legs met your hips, on the side of your thigh. Jaden seemed to flush before awkwardly shifting to sit between your legs, eye level with your thighs, and immediately starting to gently wipe the blood away. Something awakened in your stomach seeing him between your thighs. His eyes met yours briefly as he cleaned the cut, and flicked back up to yours as he set the washcloth down on the coffee table. His eyes silently asked permission, and you nodded shakily, giving it to him.  
He pressed a soft kiss to the inside of your thigh, and you bit your lip.  
As he made his way up your leg, you tangled your fingers in his wild hair. He hooked a finger into the waistband of your shorts, looking up at you again to see if you were okay with what was happening. But rather than just nod, you cupped his face in your hands. "Jaden, I want this. I always have. You don't have to ask."  
"Y/N-"  
"I trust you."  
Jaden nodded and pulled his sweater and your shirt over your shoulders, unhooking your bra. He returned his lips to your thigh, nipping lightly, only moving away to pull your shorts off of you, making sure they didn't scrape against your skin. He trailed higher and higher, biting softly and laving his tongue over the bites as he went. By the time he reached the band of your underwear, you were panting, your head thrown back against the couch and your hands in his hair. "Jaden..."  
"Yes?" he asked. Without using his hands at all, he gripped the edge of your underwear with his teeth and slowly, too slowly, pulled them down your legs, never once breaking eye contact with you. And fuck, it was hot- his sage green eyes locked on yours while he undressed you with his teeth, and still locked on you while he was giving a faint hickey to the inside of your thigh.  
But if anything was hotter, it was the way he made you lose all brain function when his tongue flicked at the apex of your thighs, finding the spot that made you yelp and let out a soft whimper. Your thighs clenched as his tongue slid inside of you, joined by a finger, then two. The way he curled them inside you...God, it was good, and your legs were shaking. Your face was beet red at the sounds you were making and you started to whine. "Jaden, stop, stop, stop-"  
Immediately he pulled away. "What's wrong, are you okay? Did I do something wrong, did you change your mind-"  
"Embarrassing," you muttered, and pulled him up to you and hugging him close, burying your face in his shoulder again. That's when you felt laughter rumble in his chest. "What?" you said defensively, the words muffled. Jaden shook his head. "You're adorable when you're flustered. I wonder..."  
You jumped, squeaking out a soft moan when you felt his thumb rubbing you. It was a slow, torturous pace, but it felt so good, and you squirmed, trying to get away from it so you could muffle your moans. "God, I love those sounds you make," Jaden groaned, and you felt him pressing into your inner thigh. Your nails dug harder into his shoulder as he slipped his fingers back into you, curling them in _just_ the right way, making you arch into him. Since your head was resting in his shoulder, he had access to your neck, and kissed it lightly before scooping you up again. he carried you up the stairs to his room and set you down on the bed. He had an opportunity now to return to using his tongue again, and he wasn't going to lose it. He shrugged off his sweatpants and boxers and climbed onto the bed, settling between your thighs. You barely had time to register what was happening before his mouth was on you, licking you and again using those perfect fingers to pull the most embarrassing sounds out of you. You had one hand clamped over your mouth, and you were biting it hard to keep the worst of the noises inside, but Jaden noticed and gently took your hands, both of them, holding them while he returned to his ministrations. "Squeeze three times if you want me to stop."  
You were gripping his hands tightly as he made your vision go spotty with pleasure. Shit, he was good at this- and though the sounds you made were embarrassing, and you wanted them to stop, you made sure never to squeeze three times. And those same sounds came pouring unbidden out of your mouth. Moans and whimpers and gasps and mewls, and the occasional "Jaden" said in a tone of voice that made Jaden want to stop and screw you then and there. But he was enjoying making you moan, very thoroughly in fact.  
Your legs started to shake again and you gripped his hands tighter. He rubbed his thumb over the back of your hand soothingly as your back arched towards him. "Jaden, Jaden I- fuck! Jaden, wait, I can't, I'm gonna-" Jaden pulled away long enough to mutter "It's okay, you're safe, let it out." You couldn't hold back anymore as your mind and your vision went completely white, blanking with pleasure. Jaden's thumb was still rubbing the back of your hand, and it was the only thing keeping you grounded.  
When you came back down to earth, Jaden was looking at you with pure adoration. "God, that was so cute," he said with a smile.  
You held out your arms for him and he came to you, wrapping his arms around your waist. "You still okay with this?" He asked, and it was so sweet you fell in love with him even more in that moment. You nodded, and pulled him closer again, burying your face back in his shoulder. You weren't quite prepared, and when he slid into you, you couldn't hold back a gasp.  
He fit you perfectly, hitting everything with just one thrust. He started out slow, pressing the occasional kiss to the top of your head and murmuring words of encouragement between groans. It was hard for him to hold back, because you felt so damn good, but he was not going to hurt you like Bryce had. Out of the question. But he didn't have to hold back anymore when you gripped his shoulder, mortified at what you were about to say, and whispered softly, "More..."  
He nearly lost control when he heard your voice say that one little word in his ear. But he was going to have fun with this. "What was that, princess?"  
You almost didn't say it. It was so embarrassing to say! But you needed more from him, needed more _of_ him. So you said it again, a little louder. He could practically hear you blushing.  
He obliged you happily, picking up speed and driving hard into you. At this point, you weren't even capable of moans, let alone coherent words, and you were left whimpering for lack of brain function to say his name. You did manage to say it though, when he lifted your hips a bit and thrusted, hitting a new spot you hadn't even known you had. "Jaden-ah! fuck...ah-" Jaden borderline growled at that, going faster and faster until you noticed his hips start to falter. He was whining into your shoulder and groaning your name, and fuck if it wasn't the sexiest thing you'd ever heard anyone say. And before too long, your legs started to shake for the third time, and you clawed frantically at his back.  
"Fuck! Ah...Y/N...  
You couldn't respond, considering that you were in the middle of being fucked senseless, but you kissed him, and he knew what you were trying to say. As he hit your spot, you clenched around him with a long, drawn out moan, reaching your high. "Fuucckk," he groaned with a final thrust inside of you, following you in reaching his own high. He pulled out of you and kissed your forehead. "I'm going to run us a quick shower, okay?" you nodded, exhausted and halfway moaning when you answered "Okay."  
You heard the water running and before long, Jaden came back, picking you up and carrying you with him into the shower. He sat down on the shower floor in the deliciously warm water and sat you down in his lap, grabbing a bar of soap and gently washing your back. You hummed contentedly. "Jaden?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you more."  
You giggled softly. He started to wash your hair with his own shampoo, and it made you smile thinking that your hair would smell like him for a day or two. When he was done washing you, you turned and did the same for him, enjoying lathering up his curls with shampoo and certainly enjoying the way he watched you- like you were the cutest thing on planet earth. You sat together in the warm water for a few minutes, curled into his chest, before he shut the water off. You pulled on a pair of underwear and a comfy sports bra from your bag, and were about to mention that you didn't have any pajamas when Jaden came over to you with one of his shirts. He smiled at you and you kissed his cheek before pulling on the shirt. Like his sweater from earlier, it dwarfed you, hanging on your frame. But it was comfy and soft, and smelled like him.  
Jaden crawled into bed, patting the spot next to him. You smiled shyly and laid down next to him, and he turned off the lamp before throwing an arm over your waist to hold you close. You fell asleep almost instantly, exhausted and lulled by the warmth of his chest and the evenness of his breathing.  
You didn't hear him say goodnight, or "I love you" but you fell asleep feeling loved either way.


	3. You Can't Pause A Live Game (Anthony Reeves/Reader)

"Anthony."  
No response. Anthony was seated on his bed, crosslegged, his headset on and controller in his hands.  
You sighed. He'd been gaming all day for the past two days. Was it too much to ask for some time with your boyfriend? You left the room after stealing one of his hoodies from his dresser to put on after your shower. You'd been out working in the garden, planting veggies in the Sway House backyard for you to use later. Sure, you were the only girl living with them, and it was stereotypical for you to be the one cooking most of the time, but you didn't mind. Cooking was fun, and you liked the way the boys' faces lit up when you made something new and they tried it. Not to brag, but almost anything you made was a favorite. Jaden was almost always asking you to make your tomato-bacon pasta, and Anthony- well, he preferred the pancakes you made, and could eat a whole stack for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and another half stack for dessert. It always made you laugh how fast he could eat them- often he finished the plate before you could even get the syrup on the table.  
Your shower was quick, and when you got out you dug through your underwear drawer. There were two simple ways to grab Ant's attention- food and sex. You planned to cook some of the M&M pancakes he loved, but if that didn't work...well, that was what the lacy black bra and underwear you pulled out of your drawer were for.  
By the time your hair was dry, you had a stack of pancakes cooked, and you knew for sure that it wasn't working- there was no way Anthony didn't smell them cooking, he had a nose like a bloodhound when it came to food. But you decided to give the food method another try. Wearing only his hoodie- which was baggy on you, given how tall he was- and the underwear and bra you'd picked out, you wandered into his room, where he was still playing a game. "Anthony, there's pancakes."  
No response other than a small nod.  
You sighed and came over to him, maneuvering yourself under his arm so you straddled his lap and rested your head in his shoulder. He adjusted his arms to wrap around you, still holding the controller, and while he was reloading, he brought one hand down to stroke your bare thigh with his thumb.  
Then his fingers wandered a little too high underneath the hem of the hoodie, and found the edge of your panties. His thumb brushed over it a second time, as if to confirm what he was noticing, and then you heard him say into his headset. "Yo, I gotta go. I'm gonna pause, be back in about an hour." You smiled triumphantly, face still hidden in his shoulder.  
A muffled voice came from his headset. "You can't pause, this is a live game. Dude, what-"  
"Yeah yeah yeah, gotta go." Ant cut him off and shut off the game before wrapping his arms back around you and kissing your head. "Hi there."  
"Hi," you said quietly, a little embarrassed now that you had his full attention. His thumb still idly stroked your skin, but now his hand was at your waist, so his thumb was going across your ribcage, making you shiver. At least his hands weren't cold- he liked to take his cold hands and scare you by slipping them under your shirt.  
"Okay, you've got my attention now. Is there-" he leaned back so you were laying on top of his chest- "-something you wanted?" You whined faintly into the fabric of his shirt when his hand slid down from your waist and over your thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Yes," you muttered softly, a little annoyed with him and the way he was clearly teasing you. "Oh yeah?" He said, and then you knew he was deliberately teasing you. You were having none of it, and so you shifted, pushing your ass back in a manner that you knew would rub against him. You couldn't see his face, but you heard the little, soft gasp he gave that he tried to hide by biting his lip. "Yeah," you said, a hint of pride in your voice as you sat up.  
Anthony gripped your hips, pushing you back down into him, and you caught the hint. You started to grind back into him. His head fell back onto the bed as he bit his lip. You could see in the movements of his chest that his breathing was speeding up, not to mention that you could feel him hardening and pressing up into you. Unconsciously, he bucked his hips up into yours, chasing the feel of you on him, and you held back a gasp. It was always so hot seeing him like this- breathing hard, back arching slightly to meet your hips. You leaned back down to kiss him, biting his bottom lip softly. He pulled your hoodie off and let his hands roam your body before wandering up your back to unclip your bra. He pulled it over your shoulders as he sat up, taking you off his lap so he could pull off his shirt. While he was busy, you slid off the bed quietly, kneeling between his legs and pressing a soft kiss to the skin just above his pants. "Shit," he muttered softly as he threw his shirt to the side and looked at you. You were staring up at him with those eyes that told him he was going to be gone from his game for more than an hour.  
Slowly, ever so slowly, you unzipped his jeans, fiddling with the button for nearly half a minute before he stopped you, anxious to feel your mouth wrapped around him. He yanked his pants off along with his boxers and sat back down. You continued to tease him, letting your tongue run up and down his length. Anthony was panting, his head was thrown back, and God, you were satisfied with yourself.  
You took him into your mouth. "Fuck," he groaned loudly, tangling his fingers in your hair. God, he loved your mouth. You bobbed your head, taking him as far as you could before pulling back. Your tongue swirled around him, and you relished the soft moans and whines Anthony gave. Nobody would really have pegged Anthony as a whiner, but the minute your mouth was on him or you were on top of him, he was begging you to go faster, to slow down, to do anything. This time his moans were interspersed with "don"t stop" and the occasional "fuck!"  
But then he was telling you to stop, and you obeyed, thinking you'd done something wrong. Instead Anthony reached down and grabbed you by the waist, lifting you up to him. He was surprisingly strong. He set you down over his lap. "I'm sorry...I just need you, right now." You nodded, about to kiss him when he lined himself up and thrusted up into you, making you gasp. He gripped your hips and pushed you down onto him, and you were biting back a moan. God, he was so deep, and it felt so good-  
He started to move, not wasting any time going slow. He needed you, NOW, and as much as he loved when the two of you were gentle and loving with each other, now wasn't the time. You couldn't bite back moans anymore, and they were pouring from your mouth. "Fuck, Ant...ah! Oh, shit, fuck, Anthony!"  
God, your moans were so fucking hot, and Anthony was losing it, his thrusts starting to falter. He probably would have lasted longer if you hadn't gotten him halfway there just with your mouth, but he was determined to hold back long enough to get you there.  
It wouldn't take long. He adjusted his hips, then thrust straight into a spot that made you see stars. "Fuck, right there...Oh god, Anthony, fuck-" You couldn't speak, cutting yourself off with a strangled moan as you reached your high. He'd held back a bit, but now as you tightened around him he couldn't hold back, and he came not long after you with a moan and your name. "Y/N...shit..." For a moment, you couldn't move, laying on Anthony's chest and trying to catch your breath. Anthony casually threw his arm over you, also out of breath and still chasing the last of his high. He whispered your name into your hair, kissing the top of your head. "That was amazing," he said quietly, still sort of breathless. You snuggled into his chest, climbing off of him. "Shower? And then your pancakes are probably cold but I can warm them up."  
"That sounds great."


	4. You've Been Working So Hard (Kio Cyr x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little smutty oneshot of Kio x Reader, where he and the reader are adults, and the reader works hard at her job and gets a little reward ;) Set during the COVID 19 quarantine.

By Friday, your eyes were vacant of any life, with dark bags underneath them, your posture had gotten progressively worse over the week, and you were almost constantly yawning.  
  
Due to the mandatory quarantine, you'd been working from home for close to two weeks now. You were the designing and writing mastermind behind the latest fantasy game in the works. But without access to the coders to describe details or ask that things be changed, you had to provide incredibly detailed descriptions of any functions, places, items, or characters, usually with accompanying art done by none other than yourself. That meant long days of writing and drawing, and long nights of writing, if not drawing because you couldn't have the lights on- if you couldn't sleep, at least Kio should be able to.  
  
Oh, Kio. He'd been an absolute blessing these past two weeks. He'd made you food and made sure you were eating and drinking enough water, he'd been there when you needed to vent about how stupid the meeting engine you used was, and every night when you were up past midnight, he convinced you to sleep, usually by bribing you with kisses and cuddles, which were very much needed. Usually, you were the one taking care of him, since he was often overtaxing himself putting extra hours into making sure the numbers for his work were correct. But he'd taken over for you, and you had to admit, if not for him, you'd probably be very close to dead right now- either from not eating, or just lack of sleep. Drinking water wasn't as much of a problem- water you could drink while typing. But food required you to stop and eat rather than work- and sleep, well, that was valuable time you were wasting asleep. Even your showers were shorter- and long, hot showers were one of your few comforts in this time.  
  
Last night, he'd miraculously managed to convince you to sleep by 10, and though you were far more rested, it was still a struggle to work. The coffee mug next to you was drained within thirty minutes, and you couldn't even count the times you'd refilled it. Caffeine was a precious resource at the moment.  
  
It was nearly 8:00 pm, and you were already tired out of your mind. You'd just finished the art for the generics of each species in the game, as well as variations for the crowd artists. You were about to start on the weather patterns for each region when you felt a tap on your shoulder. "Hey," Kio said softly. "I've got something for you. You've been working so hard, so I thought you deserved a nice break."  
  
You were about to protest that you couldn't take breaks, not with only a year til the game's expected release and none of the art formally done, but you were so sick and tired of your work that you took his hand wordlessly and stood up.  
  
Kio led you by the hand to the bathroom. Your house was good-sized, given your collective salary, and the bathroom was no exception. The bathtub was big enough to fit two (by request, of course) and the marble counters on either side were lined with sweet-smelling candles, scented like your favorite flower. The bathtub was filled with steaming hot water and bubbles- damn it, Kio knew you were a sucker for bubble baths. The lights were off, the only light source being the candles. making for romantic lighting. "Kio, I can't, I've got work to do." Kio didn't reply, only kissing your cheek softly. "I know, but it can wait. You need a break, or you'll work yourself to the bone." You grumbled but agreed with him, starting to undress as he did the same. He managed it faster, since your hands were cramped from typing and you could do nothing but fiddle with the drawstring of your pajama pants. Kio gently nudged your hands aside and undid it for you with a kiss on the forehead. You slid them off. Kio waited in the tub, arms spread wide to welcome you into his lap. You couldn't help a relieved sigh as your tense muscles hit the hot water, and you slid into Kio's lap with a groan. The hot water was easing the soreness in your back from sitting in that damned office chair all night and day. "Feels much better, huh?" Kio whispered as you leaned back agaist his chest. He wrapped his arms around you while you hummed contentedly, not bothering to answer him. He knew what the answer was.  
  
You had to admit, being in his arms again felt amazing. You were usually asleep before you could savor the feeling, and given how busy you were, it had been a while since the two of you had spent some...alone time together. As soon as you thought about it, you felt a flash of heat across your face- the details of your last time were vivid.  
  
Kio washed your hair for you, and you savored the feeling of his hands in your hair. You hadn't realized how sore your neck was until the soreness was gone. When you were both finally clean, you laid back down in his lap, wishing you could stay in the warm, soapy water for days on end.  
  
You felt Kio's hand slowly stroking up and down your thigh.  
  
"What are you doing?" you asked, bewildered but very, very open to what you hoped would be his answer.  
  
"Part of your reward," he muttered as his other hand gently nudged your thighs apart. His fingers started downward, and you gasped when they found the place he was looking for. A soft groan escaped your lips as he started to rub circles with his thumb on the sensitive bundle of nerves there, and your head fell back against his shoulder when he slipped a finger inside of you. He was slow and gentle with it, drawing quiet moans out of you like a seasoned pro. Then again, you thought, he'd always been good at this. His lips were leaving trails of kisses on your neck, his teeth grazing softly against your skin. You were arching your back against his chest, subconsciously moving your hips into his hand. He chuckled softly before adding another finger and curling them in a way that made you cry out.  
  
You grabbed his hand and stopped him, turning til you straddled his lap. He groaned as you brushed against his hardening length, and wrapped his arms around you to hold you up as he shifted, pinning your back against the wall of the tub. His hips pressed into yours as he leaned forward to kiss you, shifting his grip so he was holding the backs of your thighs. "Kio," you whined. He clicked his tongue teasingly as his lips wandered downwards to the valley between your breasts. "So impatient," he said, his voice gravelly and quiet. "I'll take care of you, don't worry." He lifted you up again and sat you on the edge of the tub against the wall. You barely had time to lean back against the wall before he'd settled his head between your thighs, kissing and licking like you were a melting bomb pop on a hot summer day and he was the little kid determined to finish you. In this case, he was actually determined to finish you, determined to make your legs shake and make you quiver under his touch. It was all part of his plan- to love you hard enough to tire you out, so you'd finally get to sleep at a reasonable time. And the very big bonus of his plan was getting to make you come for him, because it was one of his favorite things to do. He felt your small, slender fingers bury themselves in his hair, and smiled against you, knowing he was doing well not only by this but by the full-bodied, no longer soft and quiet moans that he was pulling from your mouth.  
  
"Kio...ohhh, shit, fuuckk,"  
  
Kio only quickened his pace, spurred on by your pleading moans. Now he could feel a just barely noticeable quiver in your legs, noting the way your thigh muscles tensed when he slid his fingers into you. He'd become a sort of expert on what to do now, with the many, many times he'd done this- he knew the sounds you made and what they meant; he knew the pace to follow, knew just how to curl his fingers inside of you to make your back arch sharply and your breath catch in your throat. The water was still almost steaming on his back, and there were soap bubbles sliding around on your thighs as the water dripped off of them. His hands caught the inside of your thighs as they clenched and pushed them a little farther apart, allowing him access to slip his tongue inside you.  
  
You were reaching your breaking point- the way he flicked your bud with his tongue had you a moaning mess and there was no stopping now, not when your legs were shaking and your back was arching so hard you were sure you'd cracked your spine in half. It was almost unbearable, the pressure building up low in your stomach, like a ball of heat curled up, and oh, he was so good at this-  
  
"Kio, I'm...aahhh...hahh...Kio, shit, I'm so clo-"  
  
The ball of heat popped like a balloon and you cried out for him, nails digging into his scalp and your other hand between your teeth, where you were biting it to muffle your moans. Kio pulled away when your orgasm had finally washed over you, and he pressed a soft kiss to the inside of your thigh. He gripped your thighs gently and pulled you towarsd him, you sliding into the water partly. He had your back pressed against the wall and the edge of the tub, and your legs wrapped around his hips to pull him in, a silent plea for what you knew he was asking for.  
  
The water in the tub sloshed slightly as he pushed forward, sheathing himself in you. You were biting your lip, the column of your neck exposed to him, Kio marked your neck with tiny bites and soothed the sting of them with his tongue as he thrust forward, pushing deep into you until his hips met yours. You were too overwhelmed to do much else but scratch lines into his back, whimpering softly as he adjusted his angle and hit that spot. He stifled your next moan by pressing his lips to yours, biting your bottom lip. Kio had a thing for biting, but there were most definitely no complaints on your end. Your toes were curling as he captured the high, keening whine stuck in your throat. You could feel a slightly raised line where you'd dug your nails into his back too hard, and a little line of blood had come out. The first time it had ever happened, you'd been so worried he'd be mad, but then he pressed you into the bed and showed you just how much he loved it. It was some of the best sex you'd ever had.  
  
He lifted one of your legs out of the water to hitch it around his hip, and the new angle made you cry out. It also lifted you higher out of the water, and Kio gave a sharp smack to your ass as he drove into you. You felt that familiar heat building in your stomach, curling up like a cat, and this time there was very little build up, and almost no warning. You felt it start to swell, as if it were going to burst, and you tried to warn Kio, but could only manage an overwhelmed moan before it popped. You shuddered, arching into him, and as your walls clenched around him, Kio let out a long, drawn-out groan as he came. He buried his head in the crook of your neck with another, softer moan, and a lust-fileld whisper of your name. You tried to speak as you embraced him and pulled him closer to you, but the only sound you could make was an utterly fucked-out whimper. Kio lifted you off of him and pulled you closer, pulling the drain of the bathtub before standing while holding you. He grabbed a towel on his way out of the bathroom and to the bedroom, and dried you off gently before digging through your drawers to grab you a pair of underwear and one of his t-shirts. "Thank you, babe," you said, exhausted, dressing in the clothes he gave you before something came to your mind. "Wait...you meant to tire me out! Bastard," you mumbled. Kio only laughed. "Maybe now you'll get some sleep," he said, laying down on the bed and turning the lamp out. As he pulled you closer to him, tucking you into his arms, you realized sleep wouldn't be all that bad, especially next to such an amazing man.


	5. Mangoes (Bluesdank x Reader)

The warm summer air drifted in through the open window in your kitchen. You'd just gotten back from the shop, buying groceries and the like, and you'd managed to find a good bargain on a tasty treat to share with Henry- mangoes.  
  
When you'd unloaded and put away all the groceries, you pulled out a cutting board and a knife, and grabbed one of the fruits. Henry emerged from the hallway and hugged you from behind, kissing the top of your head. He didn't miss the short shorts you wore, or the camisole whose straps had fallen off your shoulder. "Are those mangoes?" He asked. You nodded. "Yep. They were on sale, so I thought I'd get some. Take a seat, I'll cut some up for you." True to your word, you cut the mango into slivers.  
  
Then you grabbed one and held it out to him, expecting him to take it. But a wicked idea flashed though his mind, and instead he leaned forward, grabbing it with his mouth. You eyed him, a little flushed. When he had finished chewing the fruit- which was indeed very good, he leaned forward even farther and licked the last bit of juice from your fingertips. You shivered and bit your lip as he looked up at you, his eyes full of something dangerous and exciting at the same time.  
  
"S-Someone's in the mood," you stammered, flustered. "But it'll have to wait, Ani and Brandon will be back soon."  
  
Ignoring your warnings, he stood up and came to you, wrapping his arms around your waist and gripping your hips as he started to kiss you. His lips still tasted like mango, sweet and tangy. Henry lifted you up and set you on the counter, moving the cutting board to the side. You almost started to protest again, but...Henry was impossible to refuse,  
  
His lips found their way to your neck, and while you were distracted, he slipped a hand into the waistband of your shorts. While his thumb rubbed your clit in gentle circles, he slid a finger, then two, inside you. You bit your lip and groaned softly, entangling one hand in his long hair and using the other to prop yourself up.  
  
Henry stopped and pulled away, leaving you whining from the lack of contact.But your whines soon subsided when he lifted your hips and slid your shorts and panties down to your ankles, settling between your legs so that they rested on his shoulders. He was looking up at you with some sort of wicked gleam in his eyes, and then his mouth was on you, his tongue flicking the sensitive bundle of nerves and sliding into you. A full-on moan pushed its way to the surface, and you covered your mouth with your hand to muffle it.  
  
Henry was drawing moans and whimpers out of you like a trained professional, and the way you said his name only served to egg him on. Your hand was starting to wobble and fail to hold you up, and Henry noticed, so he laid you back on the counter, never once stopping the incessant licking that was driving you mad. As you drew ever closer to your climax, your back arched up away from the cold granite of the counter top. "H-Henry..." you moaned, tightening your grip on his hair slightly and scraping your nails across his scalp. You could feel him smile against you as your body gave an involuntary shudder, and his pace quickened. Your climax was fast approaching, and you barely had time to warn him with a whimper of his name when it hit you. Your toes curled and your body shuddered again as you moaned loudly. Henry gave a wicked smile as he stood up, scooping you up. "Henry? What are you-"  
  
"Ph, I'm not finished with you yet."


	6. Still Softish (Bryce Hall x Reader)

When you answered the door in your boyfriend's t-shirt, you expected one of the sway boys. But instead, a package sat on the doorstep- and one you'd been anticipating for a while. You grabbed it and shut the door quietly, as if Bryce were asleep, forgetting for a moment that he was over at Ant's.  
  
You opened the package carefully with a pair of scissors and pulled out the contents, a big grin on your face.  
  
A pair of black joggers, with the words "Still Softish" emblazoned in big white block letters across the front.  
  
Bryce and Josh had recently dropped their diss track on Chase Hudson, called Still Softish. It was a good track, and it made your heart warm when you watched it because there was a moment where it showed Bryce's phone background, which was, of course, you. Bryce and Josh had also released some merch- a hoodie with a crown on it, and the pair of sweatpants you'd ordered without telling Bryce. Knowing your boyfriend well, you were well aware that he loved it when you wore sweatpants, and these would only make it better.  
  
You tossed the wrapping in the recycle and walked into you and Bryce's room, yanking his t-shirt over your head. Left only in a plain black bra and matching underwear, you pulled on the sweatpants, which sat low on your hips. You posed in the mirror and snapped a quick picture. Once it was posted to your Instagram story, and sent to Bryce via text, it was only a matter of time before your phone chimed with a text from him.  
  
"Get ready ;)" the text read. Deciding it couldn't hurt to be cheeky, you grinned and texted back, "For what?" He left you on read for less than a minute before the door opened.  
  
Bryce came into the room in a hoodie and his own Still Softish sweatpants, growling playfully as he scooped you up. He grabbed the backs of your thighs and lifted you so they were wrapped around his hips, then spun you around, making you giggle. "Hey, baby girl." He said, peppering your face with kisses while you laughed.  
  
He started to sway, losing his balance, so instead he flopped you both down onto the bed, laying on top of you with his arms around your waist. You laughed and tried to push him off of you, yelling that he was heavy, but he simply shook his head and said, "not budging." When you sighed and finally gave up, he rolled over, pulling you on top of him. His hands went back to rest behind his head as he looked you up and down.  
  
"I like those sweatpants on you..."  
  
"...but I'd like them better on the floor."  
  
You couldn't hold back a snort of laughter. "That is such an awful line! You can't honestly expect to get anywhere with that!" Bryce only smiled and grabbed one of your thighs, shifting it over so you were straddling his waist. "Oh, I think I can," he said.  
  
You leaned down to kiss him while his hands slid up to the small of your back, pulling you in closer to him. The broadness of his hips forced your legs apart a little wider than you would have liked, but that was the least of your worries now, as Bryce was biting your bottom lip. He started to leave a hickey on your neck as he tugged the waistband of your sweatpants down. You kicked off the offending article of clothing, and unhooked your bra while you were at it, discarding it. While you were doing that, Bryce yanked off his own t-shirt and sweatpants. His boxers were already showcasing a rather impressive tent. You pulled those off too, along with your own underwear.  
  
Bryce never was one for foreplay- sure, he could get into it if he planned it out, but otherwise he just never saw a reason for it. So without any warning, he pulled you forward until you straddled his face rather than his hips, and worked his tongue upwards, flicking your clit. You gasped and grasped the headboard as his mouth started to work wonders on you, making colors explode in your vision. Your thighs clenched inwards as his tongue slid into you, and squished a little bit into his face. One hand still on your hips to steady you, the other gave your ass a sharp smack before squeezing it, moving downwards to your thigh. Moaning, you started to push down a bit, chasing the friction of his tongue, and you felt a chuckle rumble through his chest, making you shudder. Bryce knew exactly what he was doing, and never skipped a beat, so you were coming all over his face within a few minutes.  
  
"Stay right there," he said, sliding out from underneath your legs and positioning himself behind you. He leaned over your body, pressing a soft kiss to your shoulder before sliding into you. Another gasp wormed its way out of your mouth as he pushed farther in, just brushing that perfect spot before starting up a rhythm. He was leaning his head on your shoulder, whispering words of encouragement and occasionally your name, his words becoming breathier as his pace quickened. One hand was on your hip, and the other was resting on top of yours, fingers interlaced with it. As his pace quickened even more, he hit the perfect spot inside of you and drew a high, keening whine from your mouth, followed by a whimper. When he was going almost too fast for you to handle, his other arm planted itself next to yours on the bed, as he clearly tried to hold himself up. Alas, his thrusts were still getting quicker and sloppier as your legs started to shake. "Bryce," you moaned as he started to slow, his moans and groans interspersed with heaving breaths. You could both feel the knot inside you threatening to unravel, and as he buried himself deep in you one last time, it did, the two of you groaning as you reached your climaxes.  
  
Bryce sat back and pulled you with him onto his lap, then laid down and covered you both up, though the midday sun still shone. You still fell asleep in his arms, and he followed suit not long after.


	7. Trying Something New (Anthony Reeves and Jaden Hossler/Reader)

Anthony sat on the bed in only a pair of sweatpants, scrolling through Tik Tok while the sound of the shower and you singing softly came through the bathroom door.  
  
He passed one of Avani, doing a dance with Chase Hudson. _Her new boyfriend,_ Anthony thought. It had only been six months since Avani dumped him for Chase- who she'd apparently been texting for a while. But it didn't bother him anymore, and the next Tik Tok showed the reason why.  
  
You were on his screen in a sports bra and a pair of sweatpants that sat low on your hips. He didn't recognize the song in the background, but the dance that accompanied it...he bit his lip as you rolled your body, and his gaze settled on your ass, shaking in the video. He could feel himself getting hard just watching you, as he clicked over to your page and watched a few more of your Tik Toks. Looking over at the bathroom door, he decided he had time.  
  
He palmed his dick through his sweatpants, groaning softly as he thought of you. Sliding his hand underneath his waistband, he gripped himself and started to pump his hand slowly. Memories of the two of you, tangled up in this same bed, egged him on, and he moaned your name- perhaps a little louder than he would have liked.  
  
You were just getting out of the shower, toweling off your wet hair when you heard him. Wondering what was going on, you wrapped your towel around your body and stepped outside to a glorious sight. Anthony sat on the bed, hand down his sweatpants, clearly jerking off. His other hand was buried in his hair, and his eyes were closed. He was biting his bottom lip.  
  
He didn't notice you crawling onto the bed until you started to straddled him, laying a hand on his arm. His eyes opened wide and his face went red, all flustered, but you shushed him by kissing him, and replaced his hand with your own.  
  
You started to tug his sweatpants and boxers down, and he reached for your towel, pulling it off of your body. Your skin was warm and still damp to his touch, and he pulled you in, grabbing you by the hips. He lifted his hips to let you slide his pants and boxers off, leaving him just as naked as you were. While your hand pumped his dick, he slid a finger down between your legs to rub your clit slowly, eliciting a moan from you.  
  
Neither of you noticed Jaden, who'd come into the room to ask Anthony something. He stood at the foot of the bed, watching, his dick hardening in his shorts as he swallowed hard. "Uhhh..."  
  
Anthony looked back up at him, and you stopped for a moment to turn around. "Oh, hey, Jaden." You looked at Ant to confirm that what you were about to ask was okay, and when he nodded, you turned back to Jaden.  
  
"Wanna join?"  
  
Jaden stared at you with wide eyes before nodding enthusiastically and yanking off his shirt, kicking his shorts off as he reached the bed. You turned to face him and he knelt in front of you, while Anthony got up on his knees and pulled your ass back towards him. He leaned over your back as he slid into you, biting your shoulder while looking straight at Jaden. You moaned, biting your lip. "Go on," Anthony said to Jaden. "Boxers off, don't be shy."  
You eyed Jaden while another moan hit you, and you reached for him. He obliged, kicking off his boxers too, and you ran a hand over his abs as you licked a stripe down his shaft. "Fuck," he groaned softly as you took him into your mouth, swirling your tongue around him. When Anthony rolled his hips, hitting a new spot deep inside you, you moaned around him, and he hissed in pleasure, entangling a hand in your damp hair. Anthony held himself up with one hand, the other traveling down to rub your clit as he fucked you. When your walls clenched around him, he groaned, muffling it by biting your shoulder.  
  
Jaden couldn't help himself- he started thrusting into your mouth, and you pulled your thumb into your hand to stifle your gag reflex. Damn, he was big- almost as big as Anthony.  
  
You were rocking your hips back to meet Ant's, grinding into his fingers and meeting his thrusts. It was almost too much, and you felt that familiar heat begin to build in your stomach, clenching and curling up like a cat. You had to stop for a moment when an intense wave of pleasure hit you, curling your toes, and that heat was burning hotter and hotter. Anthony was groaning into your shoulder, Jaden was cursing as you sucked his dick, and with every thrust you got closer and closer to the edge. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, (Y/N), I'm gonna come," Jaden groaned.  
  
Anthony's thrusts turned jerky and faltering, and you knew he was close. He pushed into you one last time as he came, and Jaden pulled out of your mouth, cumming on the bed, and _oh._ You were cumming, and your toes were curling as you moaned.  
  
"Anthony, Jaden, shit, fuck, fuckfuckfuck!" Your words started to slur together as you rode your high.  
  
Anthony collapsed backwards and pulled you up to him. You curled into his chest and looked over at Jaden, who knelt on the bed awkwardly. "Come on, you too," you mumbled, utterly exhausted, and Jaden crawled up to lay his curly-haired head on your chest. The three of you fell asleep together not long after, all completely tired out.


	8. An Anonymous Request? Yes Please! (Jaden Hossler x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I am very excited because I received my first request. 
> 
> "Can you do one where the reader is Jaden's girlfriend and sings in the still softish vid bc Chase texted her too?"
> 
> Yes, yes I can! <3

"You ready?" Josh asked. With a look at Bryce, you nodded, and the cameras started rolling.  
  
The boys had just finished their segment of the video where Bryce rapped, saying "Tellin' people uhh, Charli's your world?" Now the setting was a lounge chair, poolside. You reclined there in a black bikini, sunglasses on. You took a deep breath, nodding along to the beat, and started your part.  
  
"Little soft dick, no way you could please me. Keep your texts respectful, yeah you talking to the queen. Already got a man, you know Nessa's got one too, shouldn't come as a surprise that we just ain't into you. Always sayin' Charli is the only girl you need. But if that were true, you wouldn't be texting me. Charli, you deserve better, stop believing Chase's lies, Chase you really gotta learn, trying to steal from other guys."  
  
"CUT!" The director yelled. Bryce and Josh immediately ran over to you, fist bumping and clapping you on the back. Bryce kept yelling "FIRE!!", and you laughed at him, pushing him away. The two of them walked away, going off to film their next scene.  
  
Across the pool, Jaden stood, wearing swimming trunks. He smiled at you as you walked over to him. "That was badass," he said, pulling you in by the waist. He leaned in close to your ear.  
  
"And sexy as hell." he whispered, letting his hand on your waist slide down to grab your ass.  
  
You giggled and pushed him away. "Jeez, keep it in your pants," you laughed. But Jaden just grabbed you by the hand with a grin and walked over to the pool. Just when you thought he was going to sit down on a lounge chair, he ran over and jumped in, pulling you with him. You screamed as he pulled you into the water, and when you surfaced, you started smacking him playfully. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!!" you yelled at him as he laughed. Then he pulled you in for an unexpected kiss, and your hands found their way into his hair.  
  
He grabbed your legs under the water and hitched up your thighs so they wrapped around his waist. When he backed you into the wall of the pool, a clear hard-on pressing into your thigh, you pulled away from the kiss. "Jaden. Jaden! We're out in the open, anyone driving by could see us." Jaden grinned. "Alright then," he said, gripping your thighs tighter and walking up the pool stairs. He walked into the house, still carrying you, and up the stairs, only setting you down when he reached the bathroom. He set you down on the counter and kicked the door shut, starting the shower. "And while we wait for the water to warm up," he said, trailing off with a mischievous grin. He undid the strings of your bikini and lifted your hips to pull your bottoms off, pulling down his own trunks and kicking them off. But before he could do anything, you slid off the counter and spun him around, backing him into the counter and kneeling in front of him. He didn't even have time to say a word before you were licking him, taking him into your mouth. "Wait, I meant to- fuck! (Y/N), shit, ohhh..." He moaned, holding himself up with one hand on the counter and pulling your hair into a makeshift ponytail with the other. His head fell back as he let out another moan. "Ohhh...yes, like that...shit," he cursed as you swirled your tongue around his dick, bobbing your head. He unknowingly started thrusting into your mouth, but just as he started to moan again, you pulled off of him with a wet pop.  
  
"I think the water's warm now," you said, looking up at him with a sly smile. He growled and picked you up again, climbing into the shower and slamming you into the shower wall. He thrust into you without warning and you let out a high-pitched moan, clawing at his back. He wasted no time going slow- no, he was slamming into you at a punishing pace. But ohh, it felt so good. One hand buried itself in his hair, as you tugged lightly at it, and the other left scratch marks on his back. "F-fuck, Jaden, yes, ohh, YES!" you moaned as he hitched one of your legs higher, his angle changing until he hit that perfect spot. You were utterly helpless to him, moaning and whimpering weakly as he fucked you senseless. It never took long to reach your high with him- though he could certainly draw it out. He loved to tease you almost as much as he loved making you come for him back-to-back til you were a helpless moaning mess. Today seemed to be no exception- you were whining at him, scratching deep lines into his back when your first orgasm hit you like a truck, and your back arched against the shower wall. But he kept going, and before long, that familiar heat, that pressure, that tension; it was back, stronger than before. Your legs were shaking uncontrollably, and you couldn't even manage coherent words- except for the occasional moan of his name. "Jaden, I- fuckk-oh, ohhh!" Jaden bit down on your shoulder, hard, muffling a loud groan. The tension in you started to grow, intensifying, and then it snapped, suddenly, and you were arching against the shower wall again. Jaden's legs started to shake and his thrusts faltered, and you heard him groan your name as he came. At this point, you were nearly limp in his arms, utterly exhausted and completely fucked out. Jaden was the one to clean you both up, and dry you both off. He carried you both into your shared room, and you pulled on a pair of underwear and one of his old t-shirts that you stole from his drawer. He grinned tiredly when he saw you in it, and scooped you up again while you protested that you could walk to the bed. "Okay then," he said, and set you down, but when you took a step forward, your legs gave out, wobbling. Jaden was there to catch you, and he pulled you on top of him as he laid down. "I love you," he said, and received an exhausted mumble of "mmm...love you too." He smiled and stroked your hair as your eyes started to grow heavy. You fell asleep on his chest, and he followed suit soon after, soft snores rumbling in his chest.


	9. Morning, Sleepy (Noen Eubanks/Reader)

You felt someone nudge your shoulder a bit, and you grumbled, your eyes slowly opening. The early morning sun was coming through the blinds, painting stripes across the soft cotton blanket on your bed. The much-too-big t-shirt you were wearing still smelled like the person it belonged to- the person upon whose chest you were asleep on til a few moments ago.  
  
Noen.  
  
His eyes were open, but just barely. "Sorry," he said quietly, a raspy, early morning tone affecting his voice. "I didn't mean to wake you up, I was just shifting around." You yawned, snuggling further into his bare chest, enjoying the weight of his arm around you. "That's okay." He smiled at you, shifting a bit to press a kiss to your hair, which was wild and messy from sleeping. "I swear, it's like you grow a lion's mane every night," he'd once said, laughing at your messy and curly hair.  
  
Noen's skin was warm against your cheek, and you almost started to doze off again. He'd turned a bit to lay partly on his side, so he could hold you close. The summer morning L.A. breeze was coming through the open windows, you were comfortable, and all was right with the world.  
  
Still sleepy, you got up and shifted, straddling Noen and plopping down on top of him, burying your head in the crook of his neck. He laughed quietly at you, your smaller frame dwarfed by the man you were laying on top of. His wiry arms wrapped around your waist and held you tight as he started to pepper your exposed neck with kisses, and you squirmed.  
  
"No-en!" You said, dragging out the syllables in his name in mock exasperation. In response, he simply flipped the two of you over, resting his head, covered with his colorful hair (this week it was a faded blue; he hadn't dyed it yet because he was still trying to convince you to dye your hair pink with him) on your chest. "Noen! Get off! You're HEAVY!!" You squealed, trying to push him off of you. He just grinned that insufferable grin and tapped your nose with his finger, making you swat his hand away. "Hmmm...Nope. No can do." He said.  
  
You tried once more to get him off of you, wiggling around to try and get out from under him. He just propped himself up on his knees and elbows, staring at you. You recognized the look in his eyes and stopped, staring back at him as he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to yours.  
  
Noen's lips were soft and warm and plush, and unbelievably inviting. His tongue swiped across your bottom lip just before he bit down on it lightly, and you hid your small gasp by kissing him deeper, taking his face in your hands to pull him closer. He rose up from his elbows so he could snake an arm around your waist again, one hand going down further to rest on your hip.  
  
And then that hand started slowly, slowly dragging downwards, his soft hand leaving a trail of goosebumps as it traveled down your thigh, giving a gentle squeeze before making its way back up again. You stifled a small whine as Noen slipped his hand under the t-shirt you were wearing. His fingers came to rest on the edge of your panties, toying with the lace hem. Your hands slid upwards to entangle themselves in his faded blue hair as he kissed your neck softly before moving on, asking permission without saying a word. You trusted him, completely, and your answer was silent as well, simple as a soft tug on his hair.  
  
He started to pull them down, and you kicked them off when they reached your ankles. He sat up for a moment to kick off his sweatpants while you pulled your shirt over your head. You weren't wearing a bra, so you didn't have to fumble awkwardly with the clasp. Noen leaned back in, starting a trail of kisses from your jaw, down your neck, all the way to the valley between your breasts, and he looked up with another grin before continuing his descent down your body. He gently pushed your legs open wider and settled between them, and your hand flew to your mouth to muffle a soft moan as he reached the end of his trail of kisses.  
  
You always felt a little embarrassed when Noen did this, but he always assured you that he loved to do it, and his emphatic way of doing it only backed that up. You swore he could work miracles with his mouth. Swear you did, in fact, just a soft little "oh, fuck" as he flicked his tongue, his eyes watching your face. One hand was tangled up in his soft hair, and the other was covering your mouth- it was early, and you didn't want to wake anyone up; or at least, that was the reason you gave Noen when you first did this. Truth was, you were embarrassed by the desperate sounds he always managed to pull from your mouth.  
  
You bucked your hips up towards him as he slipped a finger, then two, inside of you. He gave you a wink as he curled them in in just the right way- a wink you didn't see, because you were too busy throwing your head back in pleasure. Fuck, he was good, but you knew what you needed right now, and so you pushed lightly on his shoulder. "N-Noen, stop, stop for a minute."  
  
Noen's head popped up with a concerned look, but when he saw you sitting up, and saw the look you were giving him, he didn't question. You laid a hand on his forearm and pulled him up to you, and he flopped down on the bed, pulling off his boxers. You swung a leg over his hips and leaned down to kiss him, capturing what little breath he had left- and he didn't have much. You always left him breathless, any time he looked at you.  
  
Impatient, Noen rested a hand on your hip, slowly guiding you down. You got the hint and started to move with him, sinking down onto him. He bit his lip and rolled his hips upward, eliciting a sharp gasp from you, and you started to move your hips up and down. He reached up to grip your hips, his own unconsciouly moving up to meet you. Your cheeks were dusted with a faint pink, and you bit your lip, looking at him with those doe eyes, only half open in your pleasure. Noen hissed as you picked up your pace, starting to bounce on him, and uttered a soft "shit, Y/N" as his painted fingernails dug a little into the soft flesh of your hips. He let his head fall back into the pillows with a groan, his back arching a bit, and this made his hips roll upward. The new angle made you let out a soft whimper. When Noen heard, he gave you a small, lust-filled grin and started to recreate that same angle, hitting that perfect spot with each thrust. God, he was big, and it felt so good...  
  
Now there was a faint sheen of sweat on your bare skin, and your cheeks were even more pink than before. Your lip was almost starting to bleed as you bit down on it hard to stifle a loud moan. You grabbed one of his hands quickly, removing it from your hip and placing it up near his head as you wove your fingers in with his. You were gripping his hand tight, and he noticed your legs starting to get a bit shaky, so Noen began to take over for you, moving his own hips upward to meet your half-strength bounce. You were almost trembling, and when he started to go faster, and faster, chasing his own high, you let out a high-pitched whine. "N-Noen!!" He groaned in response, his back arching as he drove into you, his own hand now gripping yours tightly back. You rolled your hips feebly, trying to get that delicious feeling again, and when it hit you, it hit you like a truck, and oh!  
  
You could've sworn you'd seen stars, in all different colors. Noen moaned quietly as his thrusts, already faltering, drove deep one last time and then stopped. Both of your chests were heaving, though Noen's was more noticeable since you laid down on top of him again, exhausted. "Y-Y/N..." he said, his voice raspy in that morning way even now. He gently lifted you off of him and set you next to him, rolling over and pulling you in. You grabbed the sheets and pulled them up over the two of you, curling up in his arms. You fell asleep together.  
  
When you woke again, it was to a text notification from Addy. "You might want to check Chase's Tik Tok," it read, and you groaned, grabbing your phone and opening the app.  
  
There it was, the first result on your For You page. The music was "Oui" by Jeremih, and it was Chase. first it showed a picture of him and Nick tiptoeing, with the caption, "Us being quiet when Noen and Y/N are sleeping." As the music changed into the-ahem- "musical moans," as Chase once called them jokingly, the caption changed, showing Chase rolling his eyes back in his head in a stereotypical sex face.  
  
Now, the caption read "Fucking Noen and Y/N at five in the fucking morning when we're trying to sleep." Nick appeared in the background with his own strange face, the words "Oh, Noen!!" above his head.  
  
You turned bright red, and if this had been a cartoon, steam would have come out of your ears. Quickly you jumped out of bed and pulled on a bra and underwear, throwing Noen's t-shirt over it. Noen woke up, bemused, but only saw you storming out of the room. He heard Nick start laughing at what was doubtless a furious expression on your face.  
  
"CHASE!! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU'RE DEAD!!!"


	10. Mangoes Pt. 2 (Bluesdank/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, as requested by arandomidiot. Very soft smut because honestly I don't see Henry being kinky.

"I'm not finished with you yet."  
  
The way he said it made you shiver as he carried you back to your shared bedroom. For being a little on the skinny side he was surprisingly strong, and his hands were warm on the back of your thighs.  
  
He slowly lowered you down onto the bed, shrugging his shirt off the rest of the way and kicking his pants off too. You pulled your camisole over your head as he discarded his boxers, and blushed as he slowly pulled your shorts and panties down your legs, tossing them to the side. You pulled him closer to you, urging him to keep going.  
  
Henry smiled softly as he leaned over you, planting little kisses along the column of your neck and unhooking your bra. His mouth wandered down between them before he pulled away, looking at you with a faint blush. "You're so pretty," he said softly, and you felt your face flush.  
  
You sat up and pushed him over, climbing on top of him. His long hair fanned out over the pillow and his full lips were parted as your hands wandered his chest absently. "No, you." you said. You leaned down to kiss him.  
  
Slowly, he guided your hips down, and you rolled them into his, earning a soft groan from him. Taking note of the way he flushed when you moved a certain way, you were careful with your movements, making sure he was getting the most pleasure out of them. As much as you loved when Henry was on top, there was something so satisfying in caring for him in the same way, and something so very sexy in watching his face as you rode him.  
  
Although, it wasn't just him enjoying this. You were too, very thoroughly in fact. The way he felt, the places he was reaching...you were biting your lip to keep from moaning.  
  
He noticed the rather unusual silence and his eyes fluttered open, watching you. Your eyes were still closed, and you gripped the sheets on either side of him tightly every time you sank down. Henry tightened his once-loose grip on your hips and started to move on his own, pushing up into you and noticing the gasp you couldn't hold back. He adjusted his own hips, sitting up a bit, and started to take a bit of control, thrusting upwards into you. When he rolled them in that one perfect way, hitting that spot deep inside you, you let out a small whimper, and he adjusted again, making sure to hit that spot every time. Your arms were shaking, struggling to hold yourself up, and Henry noticed.  
  
He flipped the two of you over, laying you down on the pillows and pressing his lips to yours as he drove into you, picking up his pace. His little whines and groans and the occasional "(Y/N)" were music to your ears. You tangled your fingers in his beautiful long hair, thighs clenching weakly around his waist as he went faster and faster, the friction making a heat build up inside you. You could feel his thrusts starting to become more jerky, faltering a bit, and you could tell he was close too, but he didn't slow. You were getting closer and closer, the tension stretching in your core like a rubber band about to snap, and then he lifted you up a bit more, and adjusted his angle, and you were coming, a soft (and rather adorable, in Henry's opinion) "Oh, Henry!" falling from your lips. His hips stilled with one last thrust, and he kissed you again, his lips soft and warm against yours.  
  
He flopped down beside you and pulled you into his chest, covering the two of you with sheets in case Ani or Brandon decided to check on you- Ani was prone to snapping photos of the two of you napping together, insisting they were too cute not to be shared. Your breathing was starting to slow, and you could feel his heartbeat return to normal as you lay your head on his chest. "I love you," Henry whispered softly, kissing the top of your head, and you mumbled, "I love you more," slowly falling asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat.


	11. Exhausted- Noen Eubanks/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the reader assumes a little bit of a dominant role, and Noen likes it...very, very much.

You can see Noen's exhausted. It's evident in the flutter of his eyelids, wanting desperately to close, and the way he slumps on the couch as he types, finishing up the last of his work.  
  
His typing is slow and sluggish, likely due to the mental and emotional drain caused by his work. He doesn't even notice you walking into the room at first- not until you gently pried the laptop out of his hands, setting it aside. "I still had more work to do," he protests, but you settle in his lap, straddling him. "You need a break," you say softly, and he relents, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you flush against him. You know he's tired, but you also know you can't just cuddle him and expect him to really take a break- he'll just sneak off once you're asleep and return to his work. So you know you have to tire him out- and given the method, you don't mind at all.  
  
You start to rock your hips against his slowly and gently, waiting for him to catch the hint. His embrace tightens a bit as you press down into him, rolling against him and pulling a tiny gasp from his mouth. His own hips start chasing yours, grinding up into you as you rock against him. He's half-hard already, and he worries his bottom lip between his teeth. Noen's small gasps are music to your ears, and you do your best to draw them out with the insistent press of your hips on his.  
  
Lifting your hips away from his, you lean down to kiss him, taking his lip between your teeth and nibbling it gently. He's still breathing fast, panting, and he whines softly, gripping your hips and trying to drag them back down into his lap, seeking that friction. You grab his hands gently and push them back til they rest on either side of his head, fingers interlaced with yours. Noen's bottom lips glistens from the times he's bitten it. "Please, please," he keens, and you relent, utterly blown away by the beauty of his face, flushed with embarrassment and pleasure both, eyes closed in pleasure, and lips parted to allow small pants to slip through. Even through his sweatpants you can feel him hard against you. Noen’s hand tightens its grip at your side, and he buries his face against your neck, and you can feel, rather than hear, the frantic rhythm of his breathing increase pace as you drag your hips over his.  
  
His head is thrown back against the couch cushions, and you take advantage of this by biting his neck gently, marking his pale skin. With a gasp, his hand comes to cradle the back of your head, and he uses the leverage of his feet against the floor below to lift off the couch, thrusting his hips towards yours. But you pull away before he makes contact, rising up onto your knees. His throat vibrates with the sound of a moan underneath your mouth.  
  
"Please, (Y/N), I need you," he whines at the loss of contact. "Tell me how badly you want it."  
  
He answers with a moan and a string of incoherent babbles- "I, fuck, I need, (Y/N), please!" You decide that's a good enough answer, and you continue your ministrations, rolling your hips back just to buck them forward, setting a steady pace. His fingers grip your hips with bruising force, and when he realizes this, he brings his hands up to fist at the cloth of your shirt at your waist, trying to avoid bruising you. You pull away just as he lets out a whimper, pulling off your clothes and tugging down his sweatpants as he pulls off his shirt. He's left only in his boxers, and you begin to grind against him again, but instead he starts to speak, stuttering. “I’m very—I’m _really _not going to last, so if you, ahh, if you want to do more than tease, I-fuck!” His sentence is cut off as you pull off his boxers as well and take his cock into your hand, pumping him slowly. He starts to keen again, but you shush him. "It's okay, I'm not going to tease you anymore," you whisper, and you settle in his lap again, rolling your hips and taking him all in one thrust.  
  
It's as if you flipped a switch, and Noen's hands return to your hips as he looks up at you, asking permission with his eyes. You give him a small nod and he nearly groans in relief. As he rolls your hips against his he digs his heels into the floor, lifting his hips to buck upwards into each of your thrusts. Each revolution winds you tighter, leaves you tingling with pleasure. He glides in and out of you easily, but buries himself deeper and harder within you with each frantic smack of his thighs against yours.  
  
As he said, he's close, and it's barely five minutes before his tempo slips, faltering. "I cant, it's- shit! fuck, it's too good, I can't- I'm going to come-" He rolls his hips deep again and you dig your fingernails into his shoulder, crying out softly. "Come for me," you say, intending to be firm but in truth sounding close to a whimper, largely due to the way he's fucking you and your own climax approaching. He whimpers at your words, and his pace quickens, his thrusts becoming shallow. The tension in your stomach snaps and you come just before he arches his back, his whole body stiffening beneath you. A high, keening whine escapes his throat, but you barely notice, too lost in your own pleasure as you slump against him.  
  
He lifts you enough to pull out of you, and you stumble into the kitchen, wetting a washcloth with warm water and cleaning the two of you off. You pull on your underwear and his tshirt, while he tiredly yanks on his boxers and sweatpants. The two of you walk back to your bedroom, and fall asleep almost as soon as you collapse into the bed.__


	12. You're Going To Be Fun...(@brandonthelover/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this gets a little kinky.

"This doesn't feel right," you muttered at your partner Brandon.  
  
The two of you were undercover at the moment, trying to uncover the rampant drug trade behind the already sketchy place you were in. The club you were at was very hush-hush; definitely not one that was advertised on a billboard or listed in the attractions section of the city's travel magazine. It was quite literally a back-alley operation, its entrance being in an alleyway downtown where the road sloped enough that someone seeing the door wouldn't immediately assume was the entrance to an underground club. And even if they did, they'd have to know what to say to get in the door, and if they managed that by some miraculous stroke of luck, most people there wore a mask, and those that didn't weren't afraid of someone spilling that they'd seen that person in the infamous Venus...the city's premiere spot for kink-lovers, rich boys looking for a good cocktail and a hot girl, and all the good little doms and subs in the city.  
  
And though the atmosphere wasn't exactly peachy, it wasn't what you were referring to. No, you were talking about the fact that your partner (and boyfriend) Brandon was, as part of your cover, pretending to be your dom. His arm was slung around your waist casually, grazing the satiny fabric of the too-short, silver-colored dress you were wearing, the thin straps of which were constantly falling off of your shoulders. And while this too was strange, what didn't feel right was the fact that you didn't mind, despite the fact that the two of you's relationship was kept largely under wraps due to your line of work. Not one bit. In fact...  
  
Brandon was looking damn near edible tonight, white dress shirt unbuttoned low enough to expose his collarbone and the little tattoo there, sleeves rolled up to expose thin but muscled forearms and black jeans _sinfully_ well fitting. His long-ish hair was tousled artfully, as usual. The delicate black lace mask molded over his eyes and the bridge of his nose would have been a perfect match for yours had it been silver.  
  
You shook your head and forced yourself to return to the present. Once you cracked this case, the two of you could fuck all you wanted, but right now, you needed to focus. You watched the crowd intently, looking for someone, anyone, holding a bag or putting their hand in their pocket.  
  
That's when you spotted one, an obviously wealthy frat boy type that was making no effort to conceal the bag of cocaine in his hand. You jabbed Brandon discreetly with your elbow and hissed "Over there" Brandon's head shot up to look at the boy, and you grabbed his hand, pulling him out to the dance floor to get closer. You watched him intently while pretending to dance with Brandon, and after moving closer to him slowly, managed to catch over the music the word that the boy yelled, very indiscreetly, at the door, which seemed to be the word to gain entry. "I got it! That means we should be able to have an agent in there by tomorrow night!"  
  
"That's great," Brandon said, leaning over to speak so you could hear, but ~~un~~ intentionally leaning in to your neck, his hair brushing your collarbone and his breath fanning over your skin.  
  
And you felt said breath come out in a sharp exhale when you instinctively leaned back into him, _pushed_ back into him, until your ass was pressed right up against his hips.  
  
And his hands, in turn, came down to grip your hips, palms warm through the fabric of your dress.  
  
"I...think maybe we should wait til tomorrow to report in."  
  
"But that'll delay the case and I-"  
  
His fingers dug into your hip and he pulled you back. And felt your ass drag over his hips, his already half-hard dick. Brandon had to bite his lips for a moment before speaking. "I don't care."  
  
_Fuck it._  
  
As the music changed to a song with a beat that made you think almost immediately of sex, you pushed back against him as his fingers dug in deeper, sure to leave fingertip-shaped bruises there in the morning. You grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the back of the club, where rooms were available by the hour. You shoved a few bills into the woman's hand and grabbed the key from her, hurriedly unlocking the door to one of the rooms and throwing the door open. The door was barely shut and locked before Brandon was on you, gripping the hem of your dress and roughly yanking it up. You kissed him, swiping your tongue over his bottom lip and making quick work of his dress shirt before discarding it.  
The room spun and then you were on your back, pinned to the bed and kicking your heels off. Brandon's lips were on your neck, kissing and biting and licking the little bite marks he left. He pulled your dress down, off of you, and discarded it, leaving you only in a pair of lacy black panties. Those he discarded too, and he climbed onto the bed to kneel over you, sliding a hand between your legs.  
  
His thumb rubbed your clit and you let your head fall back, arching your back under his touch and letting out a soft moan. "Fu-uck, Brandon!" you moaned, and he smiled slyly. his fingers still working you very slowly. “Feel good?”  
  
You could barely gasp out a "yes!" before he gripped your waist, pushing you up the bed so he had space to kneel in front of you, kicking his shoes and pants off as he went. The bed dipped underneath his weight as he settled between your legs, giving you a smirk. Brandon leaned over to the inside of your thigh, just above your knee, and started to plant kisses there, trailing his lips down agonizingly slowly. You tried to shift your hips up with a tiny whimper, wanting him to get a move on, but he pinned your hips down by laying his arm across them, and bit into your thigh as a sort of punishment. "Patience," he said firmly. "You know I always take care of you."  
His slow trail of kisses wound to a close, and he finally reached where you really wanted him. You gasped as his tongue flicked over your clit and bucked your hips upward, but his arm held you firmly in place as he worked wonders with his mouth. While on arm held you down, the other slipped in between your legs. He flicked your clit with his tongue, two of his long fingers slid inside you, and a soft gasp that faded into a whimper left your mouth. One of your hands came down to entangle itself in Brandon's lush hair, nails scraping his scalp lightly, while the other gripped the sheets hard before slipping up to your face, where you bit down on your hand to keep from moaning.  
Brandon noticed and stopped his ministrations, and you gasped at the loss of contact. "Ah, ah, ah," he said teasingly. "You should know how I feel about that." He slid upward to hover over your face, gripping your chin and pulling your hand out of your mouth. "I wanna hear you, kitten. All of those little moans."  
  
He returned to his spot between your legs and picked up his pace, his tongue making you go crazy. Your back arched against the bed, but his mouth followed your hips as the bucked up, never once ceasing, and your legs shook a bit. "B-Brandon, fuck, I'm gonna- ah!" You didn't get to finish your sentence before your climax hit you, and your back arched against the bed. Brandon gripped your hand and rubbed a thumb over it soothingly as you rode your high.  
  
But when you finally came down, he wasted no time in kicking off his boxers and climbing over you. A quick nod from you told him you were ready, and he grabbed your hips again, slamming into you. Brandon groaned at the feeling of you. He pushed your knees into the bed, spreading your legs further for a moment so he could press in closer to you.  
  
He leaned in and grabbed a fistful of your hair, pulling lightly as he leaned in to speak into your ear. "How many rounds you think you can go before you can't walk, huh? How many before I have to carry you out of this fucking club?" You arched into him, whimpering as he drove into you at a punishing pace, hips snapping into yours. "F-fuck," you whined brokenly, and then your voice failed you. Your fingernails dug into his back, scratching deep lines into it. "Oh, so my little kitten has claws, huh?" Brandon said, his breathing heavy. You couldn't even manage a nod, much less an answer. The tension building up in your core snapped without warning and you cried out, shaking. But Brandon didn't stop. He fucked you through that climax, and the next one, and now you were trembling, barely able to grip his shoulders as he pounded into you.  
  
"Fuck, (Y/N), I'm so close," he groaned, his pace faltering but not stopping. you could feel the heat of his body against yours, and you could feel your fourth climax that night fast approaching. All you could get out of your mouth was a strangled whine, but Brandon seemed to understand what that meant. So even as he groaned and tightened his grip on your hips as he came, he kept going until you whimpered, coming again.  
  
The two of you laid there for a moment, panting, before he pulled out. "Lemme get us a washcloth," he said, and you nodded weakly. That was one of the things you loved about Brandon. Maybe he hadn't been as rough with you tonight, but he could definitely be rough. And still, no matter how rough he was with you, he always cleaned you up and took care of you afterwards, sometimes even going to cook something for you to eat before he cuddled you and fell asleep. This time, he ducked into the room's en suite bathroom and got a washcloth wet with warm water, cleaning you up before suggesting a shower. You agreed, and tried to get up, but stumbled and would have fallen if not for Brandon. He caught you and scooped you up bridal style, turning on the water and sitting on the shower floor, setting you on his lap. He even took the time to wash your hair after washing you off, which you were grateful for. When you got out of the shower, he grabbed your panties and his dress shirt and helped you into both, admiring lovingly the way his shirt, which was at least two sizes too big for you, hung off of one shoulder. He yanked on his boxers and turned out the lamp, laying you down in the bed after peeling back the covers, and settled in next to you. You snuggled into his chest, utterly exhausted, and quickly fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. 


End file.
